Finding Love in fear
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Phil is hyped about watching a horror film with Dan, little does he know even though Dan seems up for it, he is in fact terrified of Horror Films. Who knew that fear could spark true emotions, and soon confessions. Phan


Dan was always open about his fears, sure sometimes he felt they was slightly weird but at the same time he knew a lot of people was scared of a lot of different things. He had no problem telling the internet about his fears as he felt he had that type of connection with his fans that he knew they wouldn't judge him for being scared of silly things, with that being said, there was one person who scared him, one person who he thought may judge him and that was Phil.

Phil had never judged Dan about anything, he always supported him no matter what, but that was the one reason as to why Dan was scared Phil would judge him. Sure Phil knew he was scared of the dark, and trees… and everything else but he always seemed to play into the 'that's only really a joke' when he was with Phil as he didn't want him to think he was scared of so many trivial things.

So this is how he ended up on the sofa on a Friday night watching a horror film. Dan normally agreed to watching these films with the intention of being on the internet the entire time, that was what he was going to do this time but then disaster struck. The Internet decided to go out.

Seeing as he spent the whole day agreeing to watch the film, saying he was excited to watch the film and even asking Phil a number of times 'When are you ready to watch the film?' suddenly changing his mind now? Wasn't going to work.

They both set up ready to watch the film, Phil grabbed it from his room and Dan grabbed his blanket. If he was lucky enough he could hide behind it for the entire film and Phil wouldn't notice… only one could hope. When they returned to the sofa Dan jumped onto it and wrapped the blanket up around his body, Phil slipped in next to him and put his half of the blanket over his lap.

"You okay Dan?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be…"

Phil shrugged it off and pressed play on the remote, he kept taking glances over at Dan to check if he was okay. He was starting to worry when he could feel Dan basically vibrating next to him while he was shaking. He wrapped an arm around the other and almost jumped when Dan screamed at him.

"What's wrong!" Phil yelled, he really didn't think Dan was going to scream right in his face. He had never seen him act this way before either and it was really confusing him.

"Why did you do that!" Dan was panicking, his heart was racing and he was sure tears was about to escape down his face.

"You looked scared I was trying to calm you down…" He pulled Dan closer to his chest and run his hands through his hair, " I would never hurt you, you know that."

"P…phil." He blushed deeply and rested his face on his soft t-shirt covered chest. "I… I'm sorry I'm scared of so many stupid things. I thought I could do this, I know you was excited to see this and I wanted to be there with you… but god I am such a …"

"Shhhhhh" Phil put his hand over Dan's mouth, god the boy was always talking. "Everyone is scared of something Dan and so what you can't handle scary films, or trees in the dark… or the dark when you are alone. None of that matters because I care about you for you, not because of your bravery. Though I must admit I am pretty proud of you for facing this even if you are scared."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak." He looked down and rubbed his face into Phil's chest again. He didn't want to be weak; he wanted to be able to actually not be scared of trivial stuff.

"Well I don't, when I look at you I see a great, smart, funny guy. I see my best friend and the person I have cared about for a very long time now Dan. So what you don't like all the same films as me, I don't like all the same films as you either but that's what makes us great. If we both liked the same things then we would be doomed now wouldn't we?" he laughed and held Dan in place, he liked having cuddles with the younger boy.

"Well when I look at you all I see is emo child with a northern accent." He laughed to show it was a joke. "Nah, that's a joke. When I look at you I see a courageous, strong man, who cares for others more than himself. Someone who took this little nerdy guy and not only gave him a best friend but someone he can rely on forever."

Phil blushed at that one and pulled Dan back up properly so they were now face to face. "I bet if the fans could see us right now."

"They would know more about what was happening than we do?" Dan blushed. He had no idea what was going on, sure sometimes him and Phil would end up in these little moments but neither talked about it again afterwards.

"I suppose they would." He ruffled Dan's hair cutely and pulled him into a hug. "What can I say, I may just be addicted to tormenting you." He teased.

"You are mean to me Phil." He pressed his cheek to Phil's and smooshed into it slightly. He then got up and moved slightly so he was now sat on Phil's lap and pulled the blanket up to him. He leaned back so his head was on Phil's shoulder and smiled softly. " I may just stay here."

"Well you can if you want, I will protect you from the big bad monsters." He rested his head on top of Dan's and kissed his head slightly. "Dan?"

"Hm?" the brunet looked up slightly and now Phil looked upside down. " What is it?"

"Do you think maybe they may be right?" he pressed his nose to Dan's; this was almost like a weird Spiderman kiss thing going on right now.

"Who? The fans?" He leaned up and rubbed his nose against Phil's.

"Yes? I mean… well I do find you rather cute." He sighed and pulled back and leaned back against the sofa his head leaning back off of it.

Dan turned around on Phil's lap and pulled him back up. "You think I am cute?" He wrapped his arms around the others neck and held him up.

"Well yes, I have always found you cute. Just everything about you is so… so irresistible."

Dan blushed even deeper at this, Phil really felt this way about him and that felt amazing but also scary. Forgetting that there was a horror film playing he turned around to hide his face only for something to pop up on the screen covered in blood. He let out a huge scream and turned back around slamming his face hard into Phil's chest.

Phil rubbed Dan's back and held him close, "I got you, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Dan's heart was racing, why was this so weird, why couldn't he put into words how he was feeling. Being this close to Phil felt so weird, something was different, something but what.

"Dan"

Dan looked up at the other boy and tilted his head to the side.

"I love you…"

"I…"

"Sh, you don't have to say anything, just know that when you are scared, I will always be there by your side. I love you Dan, I always have and I think I always will."

Dan smiled and nodded softly, leaning up he pressed a small kiss to Phil's lips.

"I love you to."


End file.
